Parents and caregivers often use a tub to bathe infants and/or toddlers. Conventional tubs typically include an area defined by a wall that extends around a bottom or bottom portion. Uncoordinated and or young infants seated in a tub can easily slide along a tub bottom and slide out of the position in which they are placed in the tub.
The ends (such as a front end and a back end) of some tubs can be used as backrests for an infant or toddler disposed in the tub. The front end of the tub can be inclined from the bottom of the tub at a different angle with respect to the bottom than the back end of the tub. The different backrest angles of inclination allow a child to be positioned in two different sitting positions in the tub. In one position, the child's back rests on the inclined front end. In another position, the child's back rests on the inclined back end.
As an infant grows, the area needed for bathing the infant changes as well. A shorter infant needs less of the receptacle than a taller infant. Accordingly, as an infant grows, the portion of the receptacle of the tub that is used increases.
Therefore, there is a need for a tub that can be easily reconfigured to accommodate different sizes of infants. In addition, there is a need for a tub that can be easily reconfigured to support infants in different positions.